User blog:Void Samukai/The Hunt for the Vindicator: Story
Note: The following story is quite old and is based on RP events. This is merely a part of Kage's past. Thank you for understand. Now sit back and read, should you wish to do so. The Hunt for the Vindicator KISDF Office: Modern Day Kage was looking at his books, most of which were about past warships and naval battles. He smiled at the pictures of the grand warships that have been once the kings of the ocean. He also took a fancy for the never weres: ships that never made it off the drawing board. He particually like these designs because it gave him inspiration for building ships in his favourite game: Battleship Craft. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kage looked up, as he packed the books away. "Come." The door opened and a young boy, about the age of forteen, steped in. He was dressed in naval uniform and had the cabin boy badge on his suit. He was of Japanese descent, with brown eyes, slightly spiky hair and a rather small nose. The clothes were crisp, clean and smelled brand new. "Cabin Boy Tojo Shigure reported for duty sir!" said the boy, saluting his superior. Kage saluted back."You called for me, sir?" "Yes I did." the cyborg samurai answered, calmly and rather informally at the youngter, "I called you to go over some rules about joining the KISDF. First, you don't have to address your superiors as 'sirs'. Just the actual name, or rank, is acceptable. And just please call me Kage: I feel more at ease when people refer to me like that." "Yes, si..I mean, yes Kage!" replied Tojo, slightly sweating and smiling awkwardly at Kage. Kage smiled. "Good! You're learning. Here, it is not just a group of people fighting against their common enemies. No here, we are all family. And we welcome new commers to join us. Now, back to what's at hand: what ship do you want to work in? We have a viarity of ships on offer." "I would really like to work on the Interceptor. I hear she can get into a lot of action." the boy said. "Yes, she is a common choice." answered Kage, "She is considered the best of the best here in the KISDF. Though the favourite seems to be the Admiral Yamamoto: one of the older 'samurais' here." '' ''Tojo was slightly confused about this."Why would she be a popular choice if she is not as powerful or large as the 'Interceptor'? No offence, but, she does look a little outdated, if not obsolete." Kage smiled at the confused cabin boy. "Well, she holds a very special conection to our navy, as she was the first cruiser to be armed with 46 cm guns. And at one time, she was the flagship of the KISDF when most of the fleet way scuttled to prevent capture. She has been modernised a lot over the past year or so, so is not really outdated. And to a few men, she was responsible for one of the KISDF's greatest victories." "Victory, Kage?" "Yes, victory, young boy. It was a special moment for the AIF. So special, there is even a medal to remember it." '' ''Kage went to his draw and took out a medal, which was the Imperial Legion of Honour: an IKN medal, awarded for feets of great importance. It was comparable to the KISDF's katana of gratitude,given to commanders who achieved the greatests of feets. Tojo was bewilded at the sight of the twinkling medal. "What did you do to earn it, Kage?" Kage looked at the clock, ticking in the background, then turned to the eager boy. "Well, I suppose I have time. Come sit down then, becuase it will be a very long story. It happened about a year ago, yet I remember it as if it was yesterday. This is the story that the KISDF call 'The Hunt for the Vindicator'. Basically, one could call it the AIF version of the 'Hunt for the Emden'." KISDF Kageryū: One year ago Kage was watching his TV. He was relaxing for a while before heading back to work on rebuilding the Admiral Yamamoto, which was being rebuilt for Kage's birthday. Somehow, the old ship held a special place in Kage's robotic heart, and he deemed the Admiral Yamamoto ready to be rebuit into a more modern vessel for long high speed patrols in the vast ocean. Kage saw her as a potentially deadly warship, able to surpass many contemporary cruisers in the smaller navies. As Kage was watching a documentary about the cruisers of World War Two, an urgent new report popped on the screen. "We interupt this program with breaking news. An imperial cargo vessel has been sunk today by some kind of warship. The survivors have some unusual details about the vessel, they say it appeared to be a Second Niveck War era battlecruiser, and flew the flag of the now defunct Niveck Navy of Conquest. They also say that the vessel was named INV Vindicator, and that the crew let them live so that they could tell their story, and give a message to fleet admiral David Hodston. They say the message was this: '' 'I am returning, my father will be avenged, and the Empire shall burn as you burnt the Imperium. -Johan Mathers' ''We will now resume with the current program. Thank you for your co-operation." Kage mused at the report, then proceeded to turn off his TV. He began looking through the ship files stored in his helmet, trying to figure out who this mysterious warships was and if it really posed a threat. "No.....no.....no.......hey, what is this doing here?.......no........what the heck is this?......no.......n-yeah, here it is. A Second Niveck War era warship that was used against the IKN. She was part of the Niveck Navy of Conquest: a force that was constantly at war with the IKN: 3 times in fact, before disappearing after multiple deafeats. I guess now they are surfacing for some revenge against the IKN, and it seems Hodstan himself." Kage said to himself. He began to ponder about the situation. "This raises some concerns of us. We can't determine her exact location as of now and I doubt we can use the old Interceptor to sink her: she is not even in active service! Kageryū might be more than enough to sink her, but she needs a refit before she can set sail again. And all the other warships we have are either inactive or are out fighting the Prometheus...wait..." Kage smiled and chuckled at himself in the mirror and one of the many references came to of his head. "Lightbulb." Kage quickly headed out off the Kageryū, waving to her captain, who was resting on the deck, before heading to one of the piers. He had one of his ridiculous, yet spectacular idea. The Admiral Yamamoto could hunt her down. He knows that the Admiral Yamamoto was faster, better armed and better protected then the old Vindicator. If he could get the old battlecruiser close to his panzersciff, then he stood a good chance of destroying it and prevent it from destroying trade heading to the IKN that was essential to stopping the Prometheus. After a short dash and a quick snack of a muffin and a cookie at a popular cafe, Kage arrived at the weary docks, to see the old cruiser undergoing a final paintjob before she was recommissioned as a modern warship in the KISDF. He called to the manager overseeing the refurbishing. "Hold the paintjob, hold the paintjob. We have got a new mission for her, and we need her to be prepared as soon as possible!" The manager looked at him, then waved. "How do you want her to be readied, sir?" he yelled through deafening noises. "We are also finished with her." "Paint her in the IKN naval colours." Kage called back. "We are going under cover for this mission and for that I need her to be fit for the job. How long until she is ready?" "24 hours," shouted the manager, doing some basic calculations in his head,"18 if we hurry." "Then hurry til you drop, 'cus we are goin' to sink some warships..." Later The Admiral Yamamoto was finally deemed ready to begin her hunt for the Vindicator. She was painted in a typical naval grey with a red underhull and was sporting IKN marking on boards of metal that could be discarded when necessary. The emblem at the front was covered in canvas and all signs that she was a KISDF warship were gone or covered up. To the average man, or Niveck salior, she was an IKN cruiser. To complete her camouflage, all the men had left all KISDF marked equiptment in the hull and the ship was called IKN Jellico for maximum deception. Just as the men were about to leave, a young man ran up to Kage. It was Langley: a new memebr of the AIF. He was a young Grumman pilot, always enthusiatic yet sometimes reckless and rash in his decisions. Kage guessed he wanted to join in the operation, but he knew that it would spoil the plan itself if he joined. "Hey Mr Kage, may I join your force in hunting down the Vindicator? I have got powerful warships that can easily sink her!" Langley asked rather loudly. Kage shooked his head, "I am sorry, but for this to work, we need her to go alone. We must try to lure her in, and a large battlefleet might dissuade her crew. Besides, don't you have work to do?" Langley sighed. "Yes I do..." "Well then, it is best if you go and do that, while we go hunting. We will make sure that the battlecruiser is sunk." Kage replied. Langley slightly nodded, then slowly walked back to his station, disappointed that he couldn't join. Kage sighed at himself as he boarded the ship and walking to the bridge of the "Jellico". He greeted his officers and ordered the ship to set sail for a KISDF cave point and then headed into his cabin, followed by the captain. The ship slowly made its way out of the safety of the port, towards an unknown destination in the vast ocean. As she glided into the open sea, Kage was looking at his map, marking the last few sinking of IKN warships and planning his strategy. He believed if he followed these patterns, he could figure out where the Vindicator was and send her to the bottom of the sea. But the captain was very worried about the operation, as were many men on the ship. Such a plan was risky. "Mr Kage, with all due respect, why are we hunting down an enemy battlecruiser in our cruiser, when the IKN could handle her with their fleet of battleships and carriers?" fretted the captain. Kage looked at him, calmly and with a hint of obliviousness in his expression. "Well, the IKN is our greatest ally, and if they loose their line of products due to an enemy battlecruiser, it will not only cause great chaos and remove a portion of our good we need to operate, but if this battlecruiser gets away, it will cause great embarrassment for the IKN. Besides, they are fighting the Prometheus as we speak and we are the only ones avaliable to hunt her down. Understood?" "Yes, sir," the captain answered, "but shouldn't we worry that this ship could sink us before we sink her. Afterall, they are in a battlecruiser, but we are just in a small panzersciff? Kage looked up. "The Vindicator is a very old warship, while we are modern and better in almost everyway. It will be like pitting an Invincible class battlecruiser against an Alaska class. We do not have to worry about serious damage as long as everything goes according to plan, so please do not worry. You are dismissed." The captain walking out the cabin, thinking about the captain and his atitiude of the situation. Kage smiled at the door before turning on his "Battleship Craft" game and continued to build his new warship, which he started a few days ago. He figured it will be a long trip and he decided to make the most of it by playing some games to keep his moral up. Something in his mind told him that he would need it, as will the crew. NIV Vindicator At the command of the Vindicator was Captain Seahill, a loyal member of the Nivecks and a skilled, yet sometimes argogent commander. He had a score to settle with the IKN and would do anything and everything in his power to see it destroyed at his hands. And what better way to do that than harrass the merchant ships that were carrying supllies to the IKN. He was pleased in doing what he did. He had much satisfaction in sinking unarmed merchant ships. His second in commander, Centurion Victor Damarius, however had major concerns about the mission, and Seahill was doing his best at trying to calm him down. "You always worry about these things." Seahill said to Damarius, "Don't be so concerned. We are unchallenged with no one knowing we are here or in the condition to actually counter us. They say that they are fighting this other navy. We can strike with no one ever taking us on. Don't get so worked up!" Damarius was not so easily convinced. "I am just worried sir. Afterall, we aren't really the most powerful ship on the ocean. This ship is a leaking tin can manned only by us!" He wasn't far off when he said that. The Vindicator was an ancient artefact, battered by the elements and time and can hardly fight any of the modern IKN capital ships that were in service. But with the enemy at war, it was the perfect time to strike the enemy at the heart, and force her to submit to the Nivecks. So far, she was making some meaningful successes. She had sunk 5 merchant ships and found multiple maps, clearly dictating the popular trade routes of IKN merchant shipping. This way, they could know when to strike to prevent other warships from knowing that they were there. "Just relax. Follow what the rest are doing," said Seahill. Indeed, the men of the Vindicator were spread around, laid on the decks enjoying their victories and the sunshine, not caring for the world around them. But as the men were spread across the decks, resting until the next prey came into view, trouble had been spotted over the horizon. The lookouts began shouting at the top of their lungs. "Battleship spotted sir! Enemy battleship sighting off the port bow!" Soon, the once quiet decks of the Vindicator were filled with action. Men rushed to gun emplacements and to command posts. They all feared a battle might arise. If so, then the Vindicator was finished. Seahill began to frantically give orders to the men. "Man the guns, full speed ahead, get your butts moving!" The men waited in fear, as they knelt in their gun shields. The atmosphere was tense with fear. They knew that the battleship would've spotted them by now, and fear of a one sided battle was infecting the minds of the sailors. But for some reason, the unknown battleship was not heading in their direction, and proceeded to just sail on by, not seemingly noticing the rotton battlecruiser. But only when the battleship disappeared from view did the crew finally relax and felt safe. Captain Seahill sighed in relief. Had a battle took place, they would've been as good as dead. "Well, that was a close call. We better get out of this area before our luck runs out," a tired Damarius painted out. Seahill agreed unquestionably. "Right, let's get moving before more ships like that come towards us." Captain Seahill ordered a course for a major trade route to continue hunting down more merchant ships and bring the IKN to its knees. He believed that doing so would guarantee a massive victory against the IKN.This would, in time however, proved to be his undoing. Modern Times "That seems like a great story. Where did you get all of this?" asked Togo, who by now was captivated by Kage's storytelling. "We got this from the survivors when we asked them questions at the KISDF prison," replied Kage. "So, what happened next? Did a battle take place?" "Oh, it did took place. For that, fast forward a few days..." KISDF Kageryū It had been five days since they had left port and the men were growing restless. The "Jellico" had just came out of a KISDF cave where she had to refuel from and now was sailing across the vast oceans in search of the Niveck battlecruiser. So far, she had no luck about finding where the Vindicator was, as the skipper in charge of her was one who was smart in his course and thus there was no pattern in his movement to predict. But she was able to follow the carnage that she left in her wake: multiple merchant ships of the IKN were sunk, and the KISDF ship had to pick up survivors that were stranded in sometimes rotton lifeboats for up to many days. Once in a while, the crew who transferred the merchantmen to other AIF merchant ships, and continued on their course. She was still far, it seemed, from the Vindicator and was making little headway. Now, she was running out of fuel, and desperate to find her prey before forcing to refuel. But the cruiser's powerful engines were taking her closer by the hour. Kage was looking out from the deck, using his helmet to zoom in and out for signs of the battlecruiser. He too was getting impatient at the fact that he couldn't find the 'bloody' battlecruiser. He began to worry. Will they have enough fuel to make the journey back home? Will they find what they were looking for. Have they gone the right way? All these thought were filling his head, and it took some willpower to force them out and focus on more important matters. "God dammit, where is that bloody ship?!" Kage barked. "We've been looking for her for five days and we haven't the slighty hint that we are anywhere near here." "We dont know sir." an officer replied, slightly nervous as not many people see Kage when he is stressed out. "She could be anywhere. We have only half fuel left, and we soon need to head to the nearest KISDF cave." "I know, but we need to find her before she sinks anymore ships. The IKN's survival could be at stake!" The Vindicator was having some great success. She had sunk no less then 21 merchant ships, from which she'd refuel from. And now, her crew were looking for some bigger prey to strike a haunting blow to the IKN before returing back to a cave to hide out in. Captain Seahill was eager to begin destroying the IKN for revenge against their defeats at their hands. "Well, anyships in view?" he asked his bow lookout, who was scanning the sea for IKN ships to sink. "None sir," the lookout shouted back from his position, "Not a single ship in..." All of a sudden, the aft lookout shouted to the whole ship in a loud booming voice that could rival the captain himself. "IKN cruiser detected. Starboard aft of us and steaming in our area!" "Alarm, alarm!" boomed Seahill, as men rush all over the decks and began manning the guns on the battlecruiser. Seahill grew excited at the thought of sinking an enemy warship. Damarius, however, feared that something could happen to them and had a rather bad feeling about this fight. And they wasn't the only one to have spotted the enemy "INV Battlecruiser sighted sir, 40° port! Range: 26 miles. Speed:162 knots." shouted the lookout. "Battlestations!" yelled Kage, and the men rushed to their assigned positions. Kage smiled as he knelt behind a gun shield. His target was in his grasp. Now, he just needed to draw it in closer. "Right, let's do our ruse. Radio the ship to lure her in. We need to get her close so that we guarantee her destruction." ordered Kage. The wireless transmitter sent a message to the Vindicator. "IKN Jellico signalling. Udentify yourself, or we will fire" Kage hoped that this little trick will help lure the Vindicator a little closer to his ship, so that he can surprise the hell out of the enemy and prevent them from escaping. He knew that the Admiral Yamamoto was faster, he just wanted to make sure that he didn't screw this one up. The Vindicator was tuning in to the transmission. They were quite confused as to why a cruiser would challenge a battlecruiser. They know that the enemy ship was smaller than their ship, so why would they do such a reckless thing? Regardless, they saw this as a great opportunity to sink an "IKN" warship. Captain Seahill was also rather excited and laughed at the transmission. "Bah! Isee that these arrogant fools have not changed a bit! The foolish pride of the IKN with be their undoing! Navigator, let's show these imperial pigs that we will not be bested by a mere cruiser! Plot an intercept course, ahead flank! Long live the Imperium!" The crew cheered in response. "LONG LIVE THE IMPERIUM!" They begin to rush over the ship and plot a course towards the "IKN Jellico" to destroy it and show the IKN that they were mighty and deadly. But though the NIV battlecruiser could've stood some what of a good chance at destroying most IKN cruisers, they were up against the KISDF: a navy with big gun cruisers, sometimes called "panzerschiffs". This choice sealed the battlecruiser's fate. But for now, they opened fire at the enemy cruiser. The lights of firing guns illuminated the horizion as the guns fired powerful shells towards the cruiser. The shots missed and massive collumns of water leapt towards the sky. The crew were scared. They were being fired at and one hit could potenially end the lives of some of them. But they were under strict orders not to fire back, for Kage feared this might deter the Vindicator from getting closer. So, they were forced to face the fury of a hostile battlecruiser until the order was given to fire. Kage looked out from his position, laughing as the shells missed their target. "Ha! This reminds me of the good old days when we try to take shots at each other. The good days!" An officer next to Kage glared at him. "Sir, we are under fire. Orders to fire sir?!" Kage held up his hand. "Not yet..." A collumn of water erupted just in front of the two men. Water nearly swamped them. The officer began to slightly panic. "SIR?!" Kage remind still. "Not yet..." "Ha! Those fools have chickened have they?" Seahill boasted out as the guns continued to fire. "They wil learn what the battlecruiser was made for: hunting down other cruisers of course! Hahaha!" Damarius however was not so convinced. He was baffled at why the enemy was not returning fire as the battlecruiser slowly closed the distance. And he couldn't know for sure, but the guns of the ship looked awfully big for a cruiser. But he was still confident that they could beat this cruiser, as she was still much smaller than the Vindicator. But little did he know about the trap they were sailing in. "SIR?!" By this time the officer was stone scared and terrified. With each shot the guns slowly get more accurate. Kage was still not moving. "Wait for it...not yet..." A shell splashed near the ship, rocking it slightly. Now was the time. "DECAMOUFLAGE!" This was the order that the men were waiting for. They began to rush across the deck, removing canvas and dropping planks into the sea. The emblem on the bow was revealed, while the IKN "markings" were thrown away. The IKN flag was pulled down from the pole, and the KISDF flag rose to the top: all in just under 10 seconds. The camo was off, the enemy had given up her only advantage; position, to the Yamamoto and now the men were ready to show them why KISDF cruisers were among the best of the best at fighting battlecruisers. "Just like the Kormoran before, we have lured the enemy in and revealed our true colours. And like the Kormoran, we will sink the enemy ship!" the officer bellowed to his men. "So let's show what we are made of to these mother..." "Fire!" Kage yelled out. The guns of the Admiral Yamamoto began to blazed away at the Vindicator, with plumes of fire erupting from the barrels, like massive flmethrowers. The battle was on. Chaos engulfed the Vindicator as the powerful 18.1inch shells impacted the ship. Massive holes were torn through the hull and guns were getting knocked out. Men were screaming everywhere, trying to contain the damage done by the enemy. No one had been expecting such firepower from a cruiser. They were expecting little fire. Instead, they were in the fight of their lives, as men scream inside the ship, as men lay dying on the floor. Seahill was totally baffled by what he was seeing. "W...what the hell?! Who the devil are these people?" A shell exploded behind his position. He was thrown around a little. He called towards other navigators. "Bring us around, ahead flank away from that ship!" A collumn of water soared behind hm. "And return fire!" The battlecruiser began to turn around to get some distance from the Admiral Yamamoto, while firing away her 15inch guns to try and sink the cruiser. But with her being so close, she would've been a little better off surendering. The shells just simply hailed down onto the ship, tearing their way through. The Vindicator ''was shaken from bow to stern. And the enemy gunnner were not giving up. "Keep firing at them!" Kage yelled out, as he helped some men load and fire the MK 45 gun at the superstructure of the ''Vindicator. "We must sink this tin can!" The bow 18inch gun slowly aimed towards the battlecruiser, before it fired three rounds at it. A single shell screamed through the air before more it slammed through an aft main turret. At first, only a small explosion lit up the turret. Then, in a matter of seconds, the entire stern exploded into a massive fireball. A massive explosion from the aft magazine ripped the ship in two. The stern quickly sinks below the waves, draging all the men down with it. The bow slowly rised up until it was straight up from the water. It then began to slowly slip below the surface. Men were jumping off and swimming away from the ship, trying to get away before they too were sucked down with it. Damarius struggled to his feet. He slowly made his way out of the bridge. But the door was jammed shut. It looked like it would be all over for him. But then Seahill came crawling over and helped bust the door. He then fell onto the floor, breathing heavily. "Come on," grunted Damarius, "let's get out of here!" "It's no good for me," Seahill panted back, his eyes slowly dimming, "but you can make it off." Damarius shook his head. "I will not leave you here to..." but before he could finish, Seahill shoved him off the ship and into the water. He slowly reached out and opened a small bottle of whisky. "Cheers men. To the Imperium." He slowly began to drink what was in the bottle. If he was to die, he would drinking. Finally, the bow cannon fired off one last ghostly salvo, before it was completely submerged. After just 5 minutes, the final bits of the Vindicator, along with Captain Seahill, were gone. All that remained were some dozen men swimming towards the Admiral Yamamoto, hoping to be rescued. Damarius looked one last time towards the last position of the ship, before joining his men. It was a gloomy, macabre scene. On the contrast, the mood on the KISDF cruiser was cheerful. The men were all screaming and cheering at their success in taking down the battlecruiser. A few pistols fired into the air while many just waved their swords up. But Kage just simply observed what was going on. An officer came walking towards him. "Sir, the threat is gone. We won!" Kage turned to face him. "This one, yes. But I am pretty sure that more will be around. And after what happened with the IRF, I wouldn't be surprised if men haven't infiltrated the AIF, IRF possibly the UAC. It is a remote possibility, but given what has happened, I don't feel like taking chances." The Nevick saliors were now on board the ship as prisioners. Some men were a little scared, while others were angry that they lost. And the cheering of the KISDF men was not helping at all. Their attention was then quickly drawned to Kage, who was slowly walking towards them. He turned towards the men. "So, who here is the highest commandinf officer?" The men looked around, before Damarius slowly stepped foward. "I am Fourth Centurion Victor Damarius, senior officer of these men. Who are you, and why do you masquerade as those imperial pigs?" Kage slowly paced back and forth on the deck. "'I am Agent Kage: leader of the naval KISDF,former KIN, and Fleet Admiral-fill-in for the Khoifish Empire: one of the more powerful imperial empires still left, the other includes those "pigs" you call the Kevin Empire. You had sunk many of their ships, and we decided to put a stop to these attacks on our greatest ally. If you have any questions, just say "excuse me" in Japanese. Until then, we will hand you over to the AIF prison, where you will be dealted with." Kage starts to walk away, but then added "Whoops, forgot to tell, the AIF, or Alliance of Imperial Fleets is the combined forces of the KISDF and IKN." It took a little while for all this to soak into Damarius, but then he began to yell back at Kage. "Do not trust them. They will steal your land, burn your cities, and then call it "self defense". They then had the audacity to claim islands which matched the descriptions perfectly, of sacred lands from the ancient texts. Then when we defend them, they call it a massacre. Lying pi...." but he was then knocked out by some men who were getting a little sick of his words. Kage sighed out. "You know, I kinda feel sorry for him." He then signalled the prisioners. "Now, all of you into the cellar. We can't have you wrecking the ship." The prisoners were all lead to the cellar. Some were still angry, some were terrifed. They all were looking at two saliors carrying Damarius. When all of them were in the cellar, the doors were shut and locked. Kage slowly made his way to the bridge. He pointed at the commanders and navigators. "Set a course home. Tell the IKN that the "threat" is now gone, and that we are coming back with some prisoners." The officers nodded before rushing away to tell the news back home. Kage then enter his cabin before lying on the bed. He would need some shut eye for the trip home. He closed his eyes, and only the faint snores of the cyborg could be heard outside. Modern Times "Woah," Togo gasped in awe. "That is some story. I find it hard to believe!" "It is all very true young boy." Kage said. "It is all fact and nothing more." Togo just stared at him. Could this be really true? A cruiser from the navy which he will now serve sank a battlecruiser in a chase on the high seas? It was hard to believe at first, but he slowly absorded it all. "Amazing." An officer knocked the door before entering. "Sir, we need Togo to come with us. He is needed." "Very well then," Kage replied. As the two left, he nodded towards Togo. "Good luck." Togo nodded in replied, before living the office. Kage looked towads the sea. The story marked one of his greatest victories ever. It was something that he was very proud of. He was glad to be part of it all. He looked at his medal, before slowly putting it back into its block and placing it in the drawer. He then returned to designing his newest warship project. The Nivecks were gone, but the world isn't going to stay still for him ever. So he must keep working to keep his navy at least workable. Category:Blog posts